1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for grasping and holding fish. In particular the invention relates to apparatus for grasping fish by insertion of a portion of the fish holder into the mouth of the fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sport fishermen encounter great difficulty in removing fish hooks from their catch. Fish are commonly picked up by the fisherman or an aid with a hand-held net as they approach the fisherman. After netting the fish, the fisherman or his aid must then remove the fish from the net and hold the fish in one hand while removing the hook from the mouth of the fish with the other hand. The body of the fish is slippery since it is coated with a protective slime coating, and the fish can easily slip out of the hand of the person removing a hook from the mouth of the fish. Fishermen frequently employ towels or rags to place over the body of the fish to prevent the fish from slipping from the hands of the fishermen. Gloves with rough outer surfaces are also employed by fishermen to hold the fish while removing the hook from the mouth of the fish.
When grasping the fish with the hand, utilizing a cloth or towel or a fish glove, removes the protective slime from the body of the fish. Such slime removal can cause the fish to die when placed back into the body of water from which it was caught.
Catching fish and releasing fish alive is a common practice in many areas of the United States. Such catch and release programs have proved valuable in maintaining fish populations.
Apparatus for holding fish are known in the art. Exemplary of the related art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,930,648; 3,208,786; 3,833,252; 3,978,605; 4,854,626; 5,577,785; and 5,832,651; and PCT WO84/03200.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an apparatus for holding a fish including fish grasping tongs having jaws at the distal end thereof for placement on the inside and outside of the mouth of a fish, and a hollow case for slidably receiving the fish grasping tongs, the case being adapted to force the tongs to close together as the distal end of the tongs is drawn toward the case.